No She's My Sister
by littlelovelyndz
Summary: Meet Manami, an ordinary protective sister over Haruhi... She'll do anything to help Haruhi even... If it includes... Joining the Host club and becoming their new dog. Oh the things Manami does for you Haruhi! Just wait and see when the King of the club just lays a finger on Haruhi...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I woke up in the middle of the night with this idea and I just had to write about. Hopefully it turns out as I planned for it and hopefully you'll enjoy Manami!**  
><strong>Manami: Yo<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: Can't you be at least a little more excited?<strong>  
><strong>Manami: Nah, I don't want to be here, I could be doing stuff!<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: Like what?<strong>  
><strong>Manami: OKAY SO I DON"T HAVE AN EXCITING LIFE! SO WHAT! *collapses to the ground*<strong>  
><strong>Little: Manami... Anyways enjoy!<strong>

"Yo, dickweed, thought I told you to bounce a while ago…" she stared at the eleven year old in front of her and glared viciously.

"You don't get to make your sisters decisions!" he yelled back threating like though he was still worried about confronting her.

"Don't matter, she's to good for you so stop barking up that tree," she grumbled and turned to go back up her apartment steps.

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" she stopped mid step and turned to face him, her face hidden by her bangs and the street suddenly went quiet, not a dog barked nor did a cat dare meow.

"Excuse me…?" she hissed staring daggers at the ground.

"Y-yeah you heard me! I called you a bitch, so what are you going to do? Use your weak threats-" his taunting words were cut off when she yanked his hair and pulled him close to her face. He grunted and struggled to get away from her grasp.

"My sister does not need another hormone crazed _boy _drooling over her, I was hoping to get away with not hurting anyone but… shit happens!" she let go of his hair roughly and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and spit up some salvia and turned to run away but was still struggling to stand straight. While he was bent over with his back to her, she lifted her foot and pressed it against the base of his back and shoved him roughly to the concrete below. He cried out and quickly crawled back to his feet and taking off at a full sprint back to his home.

"Nee-san…" a familiar sweet voice broke the silence of the street. "You said you wouldn't get in anymore fights," the brown haired girl looked up the stairs at her little sister and smiled.

"Ah your right, sorry sis, though you said he wouldn't leave you alone right? Problem solved!" the older girl at the bottom of the steps grabbed the rail and started to walk up to her sister.

"You can't solve personal problems with fists, you know…" her little sister frowned.

"This is where you're right, Haru, but you can solve personal problems with eating!" she hooked her arms around her sisters shoulders and steered her back to the apartment door.

"No Nee-san, it doesn't work like that either…" Haruhi giggled and let her sister guide her to the door. Haruhi opened the door and their father was inside removing his makeup from earlier in the day.

"Ah that wasn't long Haruhi," he had started his new job which included dressing up as a female and made the eldest sister uncomfortable due to the fact that dads were not suppose to be dressing up as woman to woo others… He even gave himself a stage name to replace his original name, Ranka. Though she still calls him Ryoji just to annoy him.

"Whadda mean, Pops?" she shed off her gray hoodie and put it on the coat rack while removing her shoes.

"You left without a word, I thought you know…" he awkwardly looked away, she knew what he was talking about but he didn't want to say it in front of Haruhi.

"Hey, I told you I stopped that, I've been sober…" she whispered walking over to him and kissing his forehead.

"I know I just worry," he sighs and she starts to feel sad from the fact her father didn't have at least a little faith from laying off the dope.

"Nee-san got into another fight," Haruhi said into the fridge while she pulled out leftovers from last night.

"Manami!" he yelled at her.

"And she was cursing too,"

"Haru! I might as well sew your lips shut!" Manami ran quickly to her sisters' side and put her in a chokehold keeping her trapped as she rubbed her fist onto Haruhi's head.

"Hey, Nee-san!" she pushed her sister off followed off by laughter between the siblings.

"Manami,"

"Father," she turned her head mocking his serious tone.

"Care to explain…?" Ryoji tossed the last make up cloth into the laundry hamper and crossed his arms to face his daughters.

"I got this Haruhi!" she grunted, thinking that she was helping her sister from a scolding.

"But it is technically your fault…" Haru murmured while heating up the leftovers.

Manami walked over to her father and sat on the balls of her feet in front of him.

"Another guy was after Haruhi, I did a background check on him and didn't like what I saw so I-"

"How'd you get information?" he asked cautiously.

"I have connections now shush, I'm telling the story. Anyways, he confessed to her before I could stop him and the sweet girl Haru is, rejected politely. Though he didn't give up and started to stalk her-"

"He WHAT?!" he whispered/ yelled and glanced over Manami's shoulder to look at Haruhi who was oblivious to the conversation.

"I'm sorry did my middle of the sentence interrupt the beginning of yours," she pouted through pursed lips and she then crossed her own arms.

"Continue, sorry," he focused back onto Manami.

"Anyways, I found him outside talking to himself so I punched him in the gut." She smiled as if she did the best thing in the world.

"No phone for a week."

"WHAT, BUT DAD?!" she jumped up and clenched her head between her hands.

"You heard me now hand it over,"

"Why?!"

"You're two years older than him! Thirteen, Manami, thirteen! A flower like you shouldn't be getting in fights!"

"I've seen Haruhi punch a dude, and she's eleven!"

"Because it was an _accident!"_ he was quick to defend his other daughter.

"Fine, fine, here it is…" she grumbled and tossed the phone from her front pocket into his lap.

"Dinner's done," Haruhi set three plates on the table followed by food.

"…I lost my appetite…" Manami turned and walked to their room and they heard the soft thud if the door closing. Ryoji sighed and faced Haruhi.

"Why's she mad?"

"Don't worry love…" he leaned over and rubbed her head smiling thoughtfully at her.

**I don't know, hope it was good... I would love some reviews and please tell me my errors!**


	2. Waking Up

**So last chapter was good, this one will be better right? ...Right?**

**Manami: Stop kidding yourself  
>Haruhi: You forgot the disclaimer...<br>Little: Did I...? OH YEAH I DID-  
>Manami: Little does not own OHSHC only me... sadly enough<br>Little: Shut up...  
>Haruhi: You also forgot the warning<br>Little: Oh yeah, there's language n' stuff so... yeah...**

* * *

><p>"Nee-san wake up," slowly I opened my eyes to meet the morning sun break through the curtains of our room.<p>

"Haruhi, I said five more minutes..." I pull the futon back over my head and snuggle deeper into my pillow.

"I gave you ten, now get up," I can hear Haruhi's smile and the soft prod of her sisters fist through the covers.

"Haru that tickles…" I giggle and turn from her.

"I'm sure it does, now come on, I have an early meeting with the Host Club today so-"

"Ugh, Haru, why do you even hang out with those man whores…" I sit up immediately at the name of _them._

"Oh my god, Manami you know exactly why," I watched her put on the sweater she had on the first day of school and walk out of the room. I know when I call the club 'man whores' she gets all defensive, but today she seems a little more than annoyed with my comment. I sigh and punish myself mentally and remove the rest of the futon off my body and go to our shared closet.

Instead of bringing out my school uniform, I pull out a sleeveless black hood with a white shirt with a bands name 'Panic! at the Disco' written in that neat style to go underneath the hoodie. I pull on a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans that have the knees torn and put on a white belt to keep the jeans up despite them being the smallest size.

I snap on a plain leather black bracelet on my right hand followed with another stringy looking bracelet and put on a pair of dark purple converse. I look in the mirror to be greeted with messy bed hair.

"Yikes…" I grumble and pick up a comb to fix my hair. Haruhi's hair is cut short; mine is longer and it's dyed purple, but I rarely ever take my hair out of a ponytail. It looks good with my brown eyes and it matches really well too.

For a final touch I clip on a locket around my neck that hangs all the way to my waist. It's a necklace-watch given to me by my dad and it has this rusty looking finish and I fell in love with it on first glance.

"Manami, hurry up!"

"Yea, yea!" I quickly brush my teeth and decide to skip breakfast and grab my school bag and put my bento box Haruhi made for me back into the fridge and look around for my car keys. I spot them on the key rack, which I should've looked in the first place.

"Alright, lets go!" I open the door for her and she storms/ walks out the door. I start to lock the door when she yells up from across the street.

"Unlock the car!"

"Hold on!" I run down the steps and unlock my black 2007 Toyota Camry V-6 while she opens the door roughly and crawls in. I'm starting to regret my harsh words from earlier more and more…

"Where'd you get the money for this again?" she asks with folded arms and stares dead ahead, her cute little glasses shining.

"Now that's a secret!" I put it into gear and start off to her school.

I shouldn't actually be driving; the legal driving age is actually 20 though I have a special government license to help me get around. And the money for the car is paid off by the stuff I sell, not drugs though, I stopped that long ago. I'm very talented with photo shopping though.

"Hey look I'm sorry for what I said earlier, that was a low blow…" I say as we reach a stoplight. She sighs and smiles at me.

"No I'm sorry, I was a little upset just the mention of their names, y'know?"

"Hey you don't get to use slang, little lady, that's my job, anyways I know how you feel. So let me start over, good morning sis!" I ruffle her hair and she's quick to fix it.

"Good morning, Nee-san," we giggle and the light turns green.

"So tell me if that chick gives you anymore problems, 'kay?" I become more serious. Yesterday, after I picked Haruhi up, she told me about how some girl threw her bag into the schools front fountain. I got so mad that I literally had to stop the car before I road raged.

"Yeah, okay…" we're no that far from the schools parking lot (cos why the hell not? Frickin' rich pricks…) and I turn into the drop-off lane where other students are being dropped off in limos. I have my sunglasses on since the sun is so bright and I unlock the car doors to let her out.

"Hey Haruhi, have fun on your fourth day!" I laugh at her, treating her like a first year at middle school and she punches me in the arm lightly.

"Shut up you!" she giggles and opens the door but I stop her.

"Hey, you worked hard to get in this school, and I'm not going to let you fail, so show 'em wot you got, mate!" I ruffle her hair. "Now scram!" I ruffle her hair more and this is when she struggles to get out the door.

"Yea, yea, bye!" she closes the door but I roll down my window. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm seriously protective of my sister, like I will stalk her to be sure she crosses the street properly. I smile at her and shift gears to roll out of the drop off.

"Oh? Haruhi so you are gay!" I almost slam on my brakes but instead I give a death glare at who ever said that to my sister into the review mirror. A guy with blond hair towers over her and looks down at her with a smug smile.

"So you do have a boyfriend?" two orange haired twins pop up from nowhere followed by squealing girls pointing gat my car. '_Haruhi what the _hell _did you just get yourself into?'_

**_Please leave a review, it would be highly appreciated... So uh... Until next chapter!_**


	3. Kinda a Normal Day

**So uh I was seriously surprised when someone wanted me to put up the next chapter and I'm sitting' here thinkin' 'Wot?'**

**Anyways, here it is-**

**Manami: WHAT?! WHY AM I SUSPEN-  
>Haruhi: Sh, let them read the story first...<br>Manami: Little, why?  
>Little: Why not?<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time I reached Fukui High, I was already fifteen minutes late. Now this isn't a surprise, really it's just something that happens weekly. So if my homeroom is on the second floor by the gym locker rooms… I can just easily hop onto the locker roofs and open a window and hop into that. Then I wouldn't have to go to the office and get a detention! And I wont get a detention if I'm not caught, too.<p>

I parked my car across the street and walk through the gates; avoiding the windows from other classrooms and maneuvered around bushes and trashcans while I made my way to the back of the school. By the time I reached the back of the school and to the locker rooms I forgot that they had trimmed the cherry blossom tree (from previous events that involved yours truly…) so my task was made three times harder.

I'm under a classrooms window and I take a quick look inside to see no one inside, which actually makes my job a bit easier. I stand up from my crouching position and walk over calmly to the girls' locker room door. I test the handle to see how sturdy it was and it gave in slightly when I turned it. No problem, lifting my right foot up onto the handle and reach my hands towards the top of the doorframe and then reaching for the roof of the locker room. I pulled myself up and roll onto the roof. The lower branches of the cherry blossom tree were chopped off but not the mid section so I easily leapt into the tree causing some of the blossoms to fall to the ground and onto me.

I crawled towards the center of the tree and got a good grip around the trunk while I broke twigs off. There's a girl looking bored in the window closest to me, I think her name is Naomi or something and she's really quiet. She gets picked on a lot for her chest size and her intelligence, think about it really, she could work really hard and get a scholarship to the greatest school in the country but she cant since other girls tell her she's small and a geek. I've stood up for her in the past and the others stay quiet for a while but still lash out at her whenever they get the chance.

With broken twigs in my hand I throw a small one at the window and it makes a _'tink' _she sits more upright aware of the sound but not making to much note of it. I throw another one and it makes a louder noise than before and she turned her head towards the window. Just for giggles I threw another one and I saw her gasp. Our eyes locked and I made motions with my hands showing that I wanted her to open the window. She looked around in confusion and pointed to herself mouthing the words_ 'Me?'_

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head she looks worried and confused. I mean who wouldn't be? There's a kid in a tree trying to get you to open the window. She raises her hand; her black hair falls off her shoulders and bounces onto her back. I immediately duck; thinking that she was ratting me out I pushed myself against the trunk of the tree and stare at her from the window. I'm not really good when it comes to reading lips but I know for sure she's talking to the teacher. She smiles and laughs a little. Then other kids by the windows began to open their windows with relieved looks. She then opens hers. Our eyes meet again and she smiles at me, more a '_Good luck'_ smile.

"Yes…" I high five myself mentally and begin to crawl onto a thick branch towards the window. There's still a good five or six feet between the window and I doubt that I'll make it. Not only did they trim the bottom branches but shortened the others too. Damn, guess I have to wing it. Luckily her seat is in the way back and there is still some space between the window and her desk. I hear the teachers voice through the open windows and he's droning on about human evolution or something so when I hear the clicking of chalk against board I take the opportunity to jump.

I leapt from the branches sending even more blossoms to fly into the wind and barely manage to grab the windowsill. My breasts slam into the side of the building and I struggle not to cry out, mainly trying to focus my grip on the window. My feet scrap against the side of the building and then my left hand slips.

"Damn it…" I grit through my teeth and I swing my arm back up. My arms begin to tremble from holding on and I wait for the clicking of the board between soft grunts. I heard the clicks and the teacher speaking again, as quickly as possibly I lift myself through the window using my forearms and swing my feet in and my bag following suit. My shoes make a soft thud against the floor and I'm thankful that Naomi scooted her desk a little ways from the window. Other students gap at me and I crawl quietly to an empty desk in the back. Though once I get there, I notice the classroom is casting muteness.

"Miss Fujioka, would you like to explain to how you managed to get into a second story window…?" He asks and I'm still on the floor.

"Well for one you have to be a badass…" I slide into my seat and meet his eyes. They're mixed with uncontrollable rage and confusion, he opens his mouth to say something but the bell rings.

"Ah sorry Sensei, I'm only here for attendance record…" I get out of my seat and cross my arms behind my head and walk out of the classroom to the next class.

~Quick Break~

Once I made it to my next class (Advance Math) I took out my notes and pretended to take notes but really instead I was sleeping though it didn't last long when someone was shaking me awake.

"Fujioka-san, wake up class is over,"

"Haru-chan, five more minutes…" I grumble rolling over away from the person.

"It's not Haru-chan, you've slept through two class periods already, I'm going to have to get the principal…"

"Bitch please, I would've heard the bell…"

"Is that any way to address your superiors?" the voice grumbles angrily.

"Yes if they're cock-sucking motherfuckers who don't understand when a bitch needs her sleep! For fuck sakes wake me up when September's over…" I close my eyes again and look for any remains of my dream. I hear footsteps and the phone being ring.

"Eh yo, Sensei that's not necessary," I sit more upright. I realize that its actually lunch time and other students have left to get their lunches or to eat somewhere around the school.

"Well would you like to go to your actually class then?" I really don't know who this guy is, he's not my math teacher and I don't think I ever seen him around school.

"Who're you?" I ask, even though he wears a professional suit I doubt he really is a teacher.

"I'm the schools new English teacher-"

"Ah what a pain," I grumble, in my past experiences with English teachers is that they act like they know more than you. I know English better than any of them.

"Excuse me?" I face him and start packing up. "I expect an answer,"

"And I expected an actual good teacher who's not a prick," he looks no older than twenty-three and I'll believe him when he says he's new.

"Well how'd you know if I were good or not when you haven't taken my class yet-"

"I don't need a class to know _I can speak English better than you without having my accent showing through,_" I finish in English and he's surprised.

"I knew Fukui had a good language program but darn…"

"_So you understand? How about some other things like asshole, cunt, fuck-head, dick-cheese-"_

_ "Of course you would only know curse words" _he puts the phone down and has a smug face on. _"A troubled kid like yourself would take advantage of cursing-out others in different languages, huh?" _okay, neat fact. You have seven billion nerves in your body all hooking up to different things. But when someone gets on every one of those seven billion nerves, then shit is about to go down.

"Are you serious right now? A teacher is taunting _me_? AHAHA! Kid, how long have you been here? Is this your first day? Do you even know me?" I'm laughing at him, and he looks a little startled.

"Y-yes, the teachers and counselors warned me about you…" he has his hand over the phone again. I finish packing up and walk towards him and he lifts the phone towards his ear and starts punching in numbers. I'm nearly at the podium when I hear the ringing on the other end of the phone. He's shaking a little. I'm quick to remove the phone from his hand and slam it back into its holder.

"Watcha find out about me, Kid?"

"Y-you've been suspended for hurting otherss…" he's shaking even more.

"Is that all?"

"There's more?" he takes a step back.

"You have a higher authority over me, you could've easily called the principal again, hell, even could've given me a detention… So why're you so scared?" I sneer at him and he gulps a little. He doesn't say anything more so I walk away and go to my… lets see homeroom, first, second, third… Its lunch right? But I slept through two classes? Or maybe two of his classes? What time is it? I look around the halls for a clock, finally finding one it read 12:36… so fifth hour? Wow I had a good nap.

I walked to my fifth hour class which is Advance Science, and not a lot of students are there so after making casual conversation with a student about the economics of Japan I walk out. The teacher tries to stop me but knows its no use once I made up my mind.

I walk through the gates and to my car and open the door, rolling the windows down and turning on some music. My thoughts lead to Haruhi and how's she's doing… I know I could've have gotten her a school uniform but she wouldn't let me, and she knows I could've gotten her contacts but wouldn't let me order them. And now that she dressed as a boy for that first day of school, even with the short hair and round glasses, she breaks a vase that was worth like eight million yen and then serves as a _dog_ for a _Host club!_ I love her, I do, but I wonder how she gets into these situations…

She worked really hard getting into that school, I even remember the nights where she stayed up way late studying for that scholarship. The school her and I went to, everyone knew hat I could've have easily gotten into Ouran without any effort. I rarely show up for classes and when I do it's either to keep up attendance records and tests. I'm a straight A student, and I managed to get out of gym easily so that doesn't really count.

The days I don't go to school, I work. And I work. Dad and Haru don't know but I have a job… Kinda. My "job" is being an artist. Like I said before, I do a lot of photo shopping and they look so good that they're used in games and movies… I also do original work with canvases and sketches… Though they both know that I'm a good artist but don't know that I'm so good, that I could live on my own for two years…

I secretly make deposits into our bank account, so that we have enough money for our rent and grocery shopping. Dad still works really hard though, not letting me pay anything directly as long as it's with his money. And I let him do it too; I just make sure we have enough money.

I've been suspended from this school five times last year and already had In School Suspension this year, silly right? I try to make sure dad doesn't find out but with him being my father, the school contacts him with every little thing I do. I try to make sure Haruhi doesn't find out, she see's me as a strong confident sister and I rarely show weakness around her

But I'm not that violent really; see the teachers that I hurt in the past were male teachers. Who molested students and gave false grades to those who deserved more. Justice was served and those teachers lost their jobs. Other times its kids picking on other kids or just me forgetting to take my pill in the morning… like I did this morning…

It's just some medication to calm me, and when I don't take it, I get really aggressive, like earlier-

"Manami!" Hamada, the second years' guidance counselor is at my passenger door currently opening it to get in.

"Hey, dude, I was waitin' for ya! Where ye' been?" I adjust myself so I face him. He just turned thirty recently and still single despite him being toned like no buddies business and his radical tussled brown hair mixed with his green eyes.

"I was trying to tell the new guy to calm down, what the hell did you do to him?" I smile at him and he takes out a box of cigarettes. He pops one in his mouth and offers me one, I start to reach for it but pause. "What? You don't smoke no more?" I shake my head and sigh.

"Nah, I promised sis, anyways, new guy being English major dude?"

"Ye',"

"Oh well apparently I missed like four class periods cos he didn't wake me up after the first bell,"he stared at me for a second and started to laugh "Isn't it your job to do that?" he stops and wipes tears away.

"Sure, sure but he was being a dick about it so…"

"Ah, well-" the schools bell rang again and students started to file out of the school.

"I've been out here this long?" I mused looking at the kids walking in groups toward their homes.

"Yeah, you were looking really spacy too," he joked and I punched him in the arm.

"Get out, I gotta go pick up my sister," I unlocked the doors and he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Don't she have that club?"

"Oh yeah. Oh. Oh yeah…" I groaned and hit my head against the steering wheel. "God, why won't she let me pay off the debt?"

"Oh? So your business is that good?"

"Yeah, my buyers are more in America…" I sighed and lifted my head up.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Good, now get out, I gotta go,"

"Fine, fine see you Saturday,"

"What? Why Saturday?" I asked as he opened the door.

"Oh you are suspended for one day from verbally abusing a teacher…" he rubbed his head and put out his cigarette.

"Damn, don't tell my dad,"

"Too late,"

"Damn you and your cat too!" once he got out I rolled up the windows and shifted into gear and rolled down the street towards Rich Pricks High School.

**Well I hope ya' like it... until then, next chapter!**


	4. Why Not?

**So here's another chapter and hopefully I'll post another one tomorrow or the next day... or the next day.**

**Haruhi: If you can't tell, she's not so great with updating...  
>Manami: Shush child, they don't need to know that...<br>Haruhi: *Whispers* but isn't it important for them to know?  
>Manami: *Whispers too* sure but we get off the job for a while, see whadda I mean?<br>Little: Hey wot you talkin' about?  
>Manami: Nothing! She does not own OHSHC only me!<strong>

By the time I got to Ouran, the pick up zone was cleared out and few cars were in the parking lot, I assumed most of them were teachers. I pulled up next to a black SUV and parked my car looking at the time. _Only hour and thirty until the club ends… great…_ I thought silently as I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

'Well no point in waiting! Lets give myself a tour, whaddya say Me?"

"**Sounds great Me!**" there is something seriously wrong with me… I got out of the car and locked it and then walked around the building towards the front of the school and looked around. So there was the fountain that Haruhi told me about and the interesting statue in the middle that made me giggle a wittle bit. I walked in through the front doors of the school, and started pass the lockers where some students dwelled and two people sucking each other faces off like no ones watching. By the time I made it to the steps, I was thinking about how much money was put into this foundation. Like holy shit.

The stairs went really far up and with each floor you reached there was a recreation area, which made me wonder why they needed a recreation area by the stair steps. Cos you never know when you need to play chess between walking up stairs. My destination was music room three which Haruhi told me about but I responded not in a very supportive way, which made her mad at me through getting home and dinner. Then I apologized and all was well.

Once I got to the third floor, I doubled over and panted heavily.

"Now I know why… they have these recreation areas…" I gasped between breaths and poured myself a cup of water from a fountain between a tree looking plant and plush couch. After catching my breath I made my way down a hallway that I thought lead to the supposed music room. After walking down the hallway, I stared out through the windows at a really, really tall clock tower. It was huge, like giant. I don't wanna think about it when it rings.

I reached the end of the hall by literally running into the wall and I cursed out whoever put it there and looked up. Just my luck, music room three. I opened the doors and pink-ish blinding light followed by rose petals being blown into my face.

"Welcome," a unison of voices spoke and I opened my mouth to say something but a petal beat me to it. I coughed it out and the light faded to seven uniformed men and handful of uniformed women scattered throughout the large room.

"Uh…" I mustered up through my confusion.

"Manami?" my sister's voice broke through the murmurs of the girls.

"Haru?" I looked for her through the room and then she waved at me. Surprisingly, she was one of the men wearing the purple looking uniform.

"Haru, what are you wearing?" I was still standing in the doorway and was mostly talking to myself.

"Idiot, I can't hear you from over there," she set down a tray filled with tea near a coffee table where some girls sat and she walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and I noticed the other guys moving to meet us too.

"I came to see you, duh,"

"Oh so he was right, he's not gay but does have a girl friend," my head snapped to whoever said that and saw the same blond male from this morning.

"Excuse me? When you assume you make an ass of 'u' and me, dipshit, I'm her sister…" Wait did he say he? He thinks my sister is a _he?_

"Ah she used dirty boy words!" he pointed a finger accusingly at me. I mouthed a 'what the fuck' at the spaz and felt a fist on my head.

"No cursing, Nee-san," Haruhi had bonked my head as a weak punishment which I found cute.

"Sorry Haru-"

"Why do you smell like smoke?" she cut me off and smelled my hoodie.

"Oh I was talking to Hamada and he was having a smoke," she looked at me seriously with a little disappointment in her eyes and I instantly felt guilty.

"Haruhi, believe me, I promise you I wouldn't pick up one of those cancer-sticks. I've been clean for two months, have a little faith in me…" I ruffled her hair and I tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't do that to you," I pulled her into a hug and then I heard a bunch of squeals and awe's.

"Sweet sibling love!" Blonde gushed and flung his arm into the air while the other was held to his chest.

"So why're you wearin' dat?" I addressed Haru again, pointing to the male school uniform.

"Oh, some stuff happened…" she wouldn't meet my eyes and suddenly, by instinct I knew what was up.

"Like what-"

"I sorry to intrude but may I ask your name?" My gaze fell onto a tall dark haired dude who wore glasses that look like they would flash light whenever and he had this smug smile that kinda told you that you didn't ever want to mess with him.

"Fujioka Manami, I'm Haruhi's older sister by like two years," he nodded and wrote something into a black notebook.

"I see, Ootori Kyoya," he stuck out his hand and I took it.

"Pleasure to meet you," we shook and let go and then the two orange haired twins came popped up from nowhere.

"So you and-", "-Haruhi are siblings?" one started and the other finished.

"Uh… Yeah…?" I said more of a question rather than a statement.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru,"

"**And we're the Hitachiin twins!**" they finished together and I just stood there not impressed by their performance. They noticed my dull reaction and pouted.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" a little boy with flowers popping up from all around him (I'm not going to even ask…) with matching blond hair as Prince Spaz was no higher than my waist. Now I was about six inches taller than Haruhi and that was still saying a lot.

"And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!" he then pulled over a taller guy like three times his height . He had a plan expression on and only grunted at me. He reminds me of Groot...

"And I'm the Host club King, Tamaki!" Prince Spaz held a rose out to me.

"Honey-senpai is a third-year, so is Mori-senpai…" Haruhi whispered in my ear on her tippy toes.

"What really?" I questioned cautiously looking at the short male now sitting on the shoulders of his taller friend. She nodded her head and started to walk away.

"Hey where you goin'?" I asked following her.

"Finishing my work," she waved her hand over her shoulder as if trying to shoo me away.

"Fine, be that way…" I grumbled and looked about the room, the group of guys were still by the doors so I just walked back over to them.

"So who's the president?" I asked expecting Kyoya to say it was he since he looked more mature out of the group but Tamaki was the one to say it.

"I'm the President of this amazing-"

"Cool story, bro, whose vice-president?" now hoping Kyoya would speak and luckily he did.

"That would be me,"

"Ah, awesome, hey I would like to speak with you for a second…"

"Would this be an appointment?"

"An appointment?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Where you request my presence as a host," he smirks and his glasses glare while he writes more in his notebook.

"No I just want to talk-"

"Then we you will have to contact me directly-"

"Which I'm doing now," I frowned at him and crossed my arms.

"Then an appointment?"

"Fine," man talk about a hustler…

"Right this way please…" he leads me to a table and I hear the other hosts whispering behind me.

"'Right this way please'" I mimicked in a snarky voice.

"What was that?"

"Nuting…" he sat down at a small table where two plush red chairs sat across from each other with a porcelain vase in the center filled with a few roses in it.

"So what would you like to talk about?" I just stared at him for a while and he just stared back at me with a small smile.

"My sister…?"

"Haruhi?"

"Who else, why does everyone address her as 'he'…" I asked leaning on the table and moving the vase onto the floor so I would be able to see him more.

"The first time she came in her, people saw her as a boy but they began to figure out the 'he' is actually a 'she', the only person left I believe is Tamaki," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprise, he seems like an idiot… Next question, I would like to pay off her debt," his smile faded.

"First off, that's not a question, second: you can't,"

"What, why not?" I was starting to get bitter.

"I'm sure you know that she broke something very valuable to the Host club, yes? Well she has to pay off what she did,"

"That's absurd, she's a Fujioka so I'm sure another Fujioka can pay it off, right," I said it more as a statement to get my point across.

"Well you're only _half _Fujioka," he gave smile which made me sick. _Dick._

"No she's my sister," suddenly Haruhi came over with the tray of tea she had before. "And nothing less…" she stood by my side and stared him down.

"That's right, so let me-"

"Manami stop, I told you already that it was your money and you decide what to do with it. Don't waste it on me-"

"One: I wouldn't be _wasting _it, two: I make enough that I'll get it back soon… I'm your sister, it's my job to protect you," I cut her off quickly.

"Well I won't let you,"

"To bad," we were both glaring at each other now.

"I won't be able to accept your payment, Manami, but I would be able to accept Haruhi's," Kyoya butted in.

"See?" Haruhi waved a hand at Kyoya to prove her point.

"Well I'll give you some money," I started to fish through my back pocket to get a good grip on my wallet.

"I won't guarantee that I'll take it," I stopped and stared at her for second and started to laugh.

"I'm not going to win this battle am I," I stared at the table in front of me.

"No you're not," I heard the grin on Haruhi.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Yes, can I help payoff her debt by also participating in the jobs she does?"

"Would'ya stop, Manami?" she started to walk away to the next group shaking her head all the while. I looked back at Kyoya and he seemed deep in thought.

"I don't see a problem with that, just get here on time, do you have a phone?" he asked finally making eye contact. I was actually surprised he gave in that easily… or did he actually 'give in'.

"Yeah, why?"

"Haruhi informed me that she didn't have a phone, so I was hoping that you'd at least have one for easy contact,"

"Sure… Here," I wrote my number down on a scrap of paper from my wallet and handed it to him, he took it and stared at it with a smile which was kinda a creepy for me.

"So when do I start?"

"Would now be a problem?"

**Until tomorrow or the next day!**


	5. Pompous Crotch Waffles

**OMG I"M SO SORRY. KINDA. But seriously, I apologize deeply for my absence and hopefully I won't die at the end of this chapter. It feels like I'm pulling stuff from my ass and I'm already five chapters in.**

**Manami: Cos you are  
>Little: Manami, shut up, I created you<br>Haruhi: Wow we're getting a little deep Author-san...  
>Manami: You waffle, you didn't have to bring that up...<br>Little: I'M SORRY, I'VE BEEN AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER ALL WEEK *starts sobbing*  
>Manami: Jeezuhs tits... calm down... Oh she don't own OHSHC only me...<br>Haruhi: There, there Author-san...**

"Would now be a problem?" Lets see… I've got nothing going on… Nothing tomorrow… Nothing now either… Wow, I just realized how boring I was.

"Nah, I think now would be fine, like basics and stuff- what would I be doin' anyways?"

"Well, Haruhi is currently a 'host' but before she was-"

"Your 'dog' or as Prince Spaz put it, your little 'piglet'…"

He pushed up his glasses with a smirk. "Yes, so you will be taking her place,"

"So I'm the new host clubs bitch, aight' then, what's my new task,"

"Manami did I hear what you just said, correctly," I felt Haruhi's presence behind me… and I could _feel _the rage seething from her.

"H-Haruhi, it's true, I am a female and the new dog of the club… Right?" Her glare is digging into the back of my head and the more I sit there in silence, I squeak out her name again.

"You win this time…" she mumbles and I hear her footsteps fade into the murmurs in the room.

"You two are an interesting pair…" Kyoya cups his chin and chuckles.

"Yeah… So, basics?" I clap my hands together and sit more straight up.

"Sure, follow me," he gets up and stretches his hand towards me to help me from my chair, like I can't get up from it myself. I brush his hand away and give it a dirty look, which was totally unnecessary but I needed to show my point. He frowns at my actions but still leads me to a separate door from the actual room.

"When you get to the club, on time, I will give you a list of things needed to be done for the club, or for any of the host club members," I scrunch my face at this and stick my tongue out like I just had a lemon. Now I thought I would be like getting stuff from stores not actually doing _work._ Cos that's _waaay _to hard.

"You will be wearing cosplay when it is needed and serve the guests as well,"

"Wait cosplay?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with this?" he turns his head over his shoulder to look at me while he twisted the handle to the door open.

"Uh yeah, I didn't agree to _that,"_

"Sure but, your sister did,"

"Nah she woudn' she ain't like that,"

"What an interesting notation…"

"So why would I have to wear cosplay even though I'm always gunna be out?"

"You will also be serving guests when you aren't out,"

"So I'm working constantly…"

"We all do," he says this with a smirk and I curse under my breath, soft enough so he wouldn't hear me nor would Haruhi. As we entered the separate room I just gapped at it.

It was a medium sized _kitchen _connected to the _music room _and only the music room. Many cabinets lined one wall and the other wall was accompanied with two lower ovens and an upper oven with a large counter top next to an equally large sink. In the center of the room was an island with a wooden top, which I assumed was the prepping area. And by the windows (straight ahead past the island after you walk in the room) were two large windowed cabinets on either side of it holding many china sets.

"Holy shit," the words escaped my mouth before I could even stop myself and immediately looked around to see if Haruhi had heard… Nope.

"This is the kitchen, I presume you already knew that," I nodded my head numbly still surprised that there was a kitchen to the fucking _music room! _

"This is where everything is prepared- waiting wise, and of course where dishes are handled. You will collect dishes after the end of the club day and take care of them including putting them back into their original area."

"Wait, I have to do _all _that?!" whispering angrily for no reason in particular.

"Yes, problem?"

"Non." Learning in the last ten minutes that this dude was seriously the guy you wanted to avoid if you were to ever cross the mafia. A serious hustler, and slave driver. That, or I'm seriously lazy… Nah the first conclusion seems logical.

"Let me show you how you prepare everything," he walked further into the room and I groaned.

"Why now?" I whimpered following him.

"Just stop complaining already and let me show you…" he sighed, seemingly fed up with me, sweet. Less work probably.

~Kitchen Duty Sucks~

"And that's how you arrange the silver ware on the tray, I believe that's all for the kitchen," he sighs and puts his hands on his waist. As for me, I grabbed a notebook from my school bag and was writing down notes like crazy, the only ones I needed really was the set up of dishware.

"Wait there's more?" I gasp and stand straighter.

"Yes,"

"Fuck a duck and call me Suzy, I thought I was just going to be doing errands and serving!"

"You're right but like I said before, you will be performing errands for _everyone _in the host club, Suzy," I didn't like he way he put emphasis on everyone, like an unknown calamity about to happen… Oh shit, I'm probably predicting the future…

"You actually called me Suzy…"

"Follow me and we'll head to the dressing rooms," he walked past me and to the doors.

"Wait you have dressing rooms? This is a fucking _MUSIC ROOM!" _I slammed my head against the poured concrete counters and instantly regretted my movement.

"You coming?" he smirked at me from the door and walked out, I followed quickly, afraid I'd loose him in the possible clothing store, or tea shop that was past the door… Nope still the same "music room". Pft music room…

We walked across the marble floors to another excellent carved double-doors and opened them. Inside were six changing areas, all having yellow curtains and floor-to-ceiling mirrors in them with a bench pushed up against the right wall.

When you walk in, to your left was a filled wall and on your right was an indented (prolly like meter or two in) wall filled with outfits and random dress props. I think this makeshift closet area was four meters long and still had a second shelf filled with more outfits. So basically a huge ass floor-to-ceiling open closet… How rich are these pricks?

"Here, you'll be checking the stock of our clothing and making sure we received the outfits on time," I just gaped at the colorful wardrobe.

"Uh… Okay…?"

"This job is much more simpler, I will hand you the files for this part. That is, if I can trust you with them?"

"Woah, woah, woah," I waved my hands in front of me. "You said this would be an errand for whom? And what kind of files are we talking about? Paper or digital?"

"The Hitachiins are famous for their clothing lines and designs, this is their job but I end up with it sometimes… Oh and the files can be on paper, I just assumed since you wouldn't have a computer,"

"I can get one, I have a flash drive in my bag and after this club ends, I'll go to an electronics store to get one,"

"How convenient…" he muttered barely audible.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it, now bringing up an earlier conversation that I don't think we resolved. Cosplay."

"Ugh…"

"I made up my mind and decided that you wont have to participate in it since your argument was that you wouldn't be here as frequent as you think. This is true so I will let it pass,"

"Yess…." I fist pump the empty air, fireworks exploding in the background… or in my head they were…

"Does this agreement work now?"

"Most certainly, thank you for your business, sir. Oh and I wont have school tomorrow so…?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Reasons, could I have a schedule of club meetings?"

"Yes, when you get your supposed computer and or laptop I will e-mail you one soon, and for future reference, we have more meetings than hosting hours."

"Ah that's a relief…"

"Oh?"

"Wot? Nuting!" He chuckles again and turns away; his glasses glare while he does this. Man, I have a feeling that this is gunna get annoying real quick.

"Now that I've shown you around the host club and explained about your part, I'll give you a map to the school,"

"How come?"

"Like I said, performing errands for others…"

"… I'm not even gunna- nope. So… what do you guys actually do?"

"What we do? We entertain young ladies with to much time on their hands," he gives a cocky smile and I just wanna smack it right off. I want to believe that he can read my mind so I just keep sending snide remarks to him.

"Well if needed, I will show you other things but for now, get started on serving the guests."

"And I'm off!"

"Oh and one more thing, Haruhi's identity must be kept a secret for her to be able to pay off her debt." I nodded and turn to run away from him and into the room of the fake music room looking for Haruhi, assuming that she still had the tray. She was talking to the previous twins that I met and frowned at them before rolling her eyes and walking away. This put a smile on their faces…

"Yo, Haruhi, gimme da tray,"

"What, why?"

"We've switched positions, I'm the dog now, remember?" I walked over to her, having my hands in my hoodie pockets and slumped shoulders to show that I already wasn't enjoying this.

"Oh… Well here," she handed me the silver tray hesitantly, making sure that I had a good grip on it. It was surprisingly heavy with the tea and dishes on it.

"So I just walk around and make sure people got what they need?"

"Yep, good luck," she smiles up at me and places a hand on my shoulder and walking towards Kyoya who had also come out of the dressing room.

"Alrighty then…" I looked to the table on my right with two girls talking to each other (Which was strange since the host club was meant to entertain the girls) who would send glances over towards me.

"Hey ladies, you got what you need? Anymore tea, nibbles, or sweets?" I walked over to them straightening my posture a little more.

"I would like some more tea please…" One with hair tied up in buns on either side of her head asked, occasionally looking at me then away again.

"And you, miss?" I put the tray down and grab Bun-Bun's empty tea cup pouring some more in and looking at the other girl who is too, looking at me and then away.

"I-I'm fine, thank you…" starting to get confused and a bit worried, I'd probably done something but didn't remember it… Oh shit, what the fuck did I do?

"We have a question," Bun-Bun asked and she glanced at her friend who was holding her cup to her lips.

"What, why me?! I mean- areyouandHaruhireallysiblings?" she asked very rushed and then just chuckled. What a strange question… I haven't been here for like what…? Wait how long have I been here…

"Yeah, is that what you were worked up about?" I smile at her flustered state and the more I stare at her, the more she goes red.

"Well… No… We were wondering if you two had a relationship… Like Hikaru and Kaoru…" I stared at her blankly and then at Bun-Bun who hung her head from my view.

"'Course we do," half the room squealed and gasped, people around us quivered in their seats. Hikaru and Kaoru were brothers so why're they getting so worked up? Oh maybe its more incest…

"You guys have sexy imaginations, I'll give you that, but of course we have a relationship, as brother and sister of course," a few people face palmed and I heard Haruhi laugh in the distance. We'd joke about how she claimed that I had a dirty mind but I always back fire with a fabulous sexy imagination… Inside joke between her and I.

"O-oh…" Bun-Bun says.

"Hey Haruhi told us little bit about you, that you and him would take care of chores and cooking when…" some girl spoke from a table behind me and I turned to face her. She had long black hair cut straight with no volume and had straight cut bangs too. I knew what "when" meant, as in Haruhi's mother death…

"Ah yeah, I take care of cleaning the house since I am a micromanager and he can't do it right-"

"No, it's because you won't let me!" I hear her yell across the room, man it's really awkward to call your sister a he…

"And I cook deserts when I can since I'm not good with traditional cooking,"

"Deserts? Like what to do you make?" She asks and I turn to pick up my ray after excusing my self From Bun-Bun and her buddy.

"Cookies, cake, brownies, bars, tarts, ice cream… Name it and I can make it," I walk over to her, she sits on a plush couch with two others and across from her are the twins… Devious is a good word to describe them on a first glance; they have that taunting look in their eyes.

"So you're really good at making sweets!" I heard the sweet voice that belongs to no other than Honey.

"I think so, I don't really ask for opinions much,"

"She's amazing at deserts," Haruhi calls out with a small smile on her face.

"Really! I like cake a lot! Can you make me some cake!" He suddenly has a rabbit in his arms, okay… So I'm normally not the one to admit this but… Mother fucking cuteness overload, it's not even fair on how cute that fucking rabbit is… I find myself reaching for it, hoping to cuddle it too.

"Oh? This is Usa-chan, you wanna see him?" he holds Usa-chan in the air towards me.

"Yes pliz…" I grab it and hug it tightly to my chest squealing at how fucking soft it is… Ugh, it's so soft…

"You like Usa-chan, huh?" he giggles swinging his arms back and forth.

"Uh-huh, reminds me of my own wabbit… wememba it Hawu…"

"Idiot…"

"You have one too?" Honey asks and I just stare at him for a while thinking about how a fucking eighteen year old can get to the height he is.

"Mm-hm, long ago…" I mused thinking of the white stuffed rabbit I had, it also had a black patch over its right eye. I still keep it, somewhere over the rainbow… Then a girl starts:

"She acts all tough but she's really sweet!"

"I agree, she's a total tsundre!"

"Right? Oh she would fit right in here!"

"He-ya go, sorry, got caught up 'n thought," I scratch the back of my neck with my face heating a little.

"You said you make good deserts right? Can you make me a cake?" He giggles, bringing the conversation back up.

"Absolutely, what kind? I probably have a recipe in mind though…"

"Strawberry!" He beams up at me. I clutch my chin and close my eyes thinking of some good recipes.

"I got leché, or batter, or icing… you know what- we gunna go all out on 'dis cake!" I smile back down at him and he clutches his rabbit closer to him, then he turns and runs away.

"So cute…" unison of girls squeak's rose after my comment.

"Ahem… Imma… I'm gunna go this way now…" I turned with the tray and walked away to the next table.

I made my rounds numerous times and had to go to the kitchen an equal amount too. When I had made another round, just to be sure everyone got what the got, I went to sit next to Haruhi who was currently despising with a few of her guests.

"Sup little bro," I plopped down next to her, lazily drooping my right arm onto her shoulders.

"Uh… Not much, I guess. Hey you meet Ayanokoji yet?" She asked cautiously bending over to grab her cup to distract herself.

"…No? Should I have? What, she your new lover?" This caused her to choke, I know that I had to keep her identity a secret and all but it's a lot fun when she has to play as a boy.

"Please, I would never date a commoner…" I heard from a distance and I turned my head toward the source. An red-ish haired girl sat next to Tamaki, sipping her cup smoothly and calmly. He just stared at her, looking a little shocked. So I guess it was she?

"That's Ayanokoji…" Haruhi muttered under her breath, the comment directed towards me.

"And what's so significant about her?" I scoffed lolling my head to face the girls across from Haruhi and I bobbed my head in acknowledgment towards them. They returned the greeting. Then I heard more choking, from where I was looking from before.

"Well first off!" She tugs my ear to her level.

"Ow! Haru-chan…"

"Stop using -chan! Anyways, she's the Host club princess I guess, her rate for Tamaki Senpai is 70% or some BS," I giggle at her little curse attempt. "And promise you won't do anything?" She lets go of my ear.

"About what?"

"About what I'm going to tell you,"

"Haruhi, tell me,"

"Not until you promise," she crosses her arms.

"Not until I figure out how bad it is!" I whisper harshly at her.

"Not. Until. You. Promise."

"Oh they're so cute when they argue!" the girls across the couch squeal, I roll my eyes and shrug the comment away. That's when I rush my forehead against hers. The motion causes a loud thud and she groans clutching her forehead.

"The way you make it sound, Haruhi, is that the moment I know what it is, I'm going to beat the holy sh-"

"That's why I'm debating to even tell you!" she growls at me and her eyes soften. "Just please promise…"

"… I'm not going to promise of whatever animate or inanimate object safety-"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I promise!" I say almost immediately.

"See that girl over there…" she points casually over her shoulder… I find my eyes on the "Princess" who glared at me viciously.

"What about her?"

"Shes the uh… person who threw my stuff in the pond…" she whispers in my ear.

"OH HAIL NO!" I bolt from the couch only to be tackled back down to it.

"What did I just say!" Haruhi pinned me to the couch, her face mere inches from mine and she glares intensely at me… People be glaring at me all day! Insert more squeals.

"Fine…! Gawd, Haruhi, just let me report it or some shit cos I ain't gonna let any pompous crotch waffle in this school even lay a god damn hair on you," I grit through my teeth and start to sit up again.

"Language, I don't want to do that, its unnecessary-"

"Unnecessary my ass! You know what- no-" I get up from the couch and storm for the doors.

"Manami!"

"Manami I have a job for you," Kyoya speaks, he's across the room and calmly writing in his book but he knows the situation.

"Can it wait a sec?"

"No,"

"Well sorry, now it can,"

"Would you please go and make some nibbles for our guests?"

"Manami, I swear to god if you don't do it, you ain't gunna have no snuggle bunny,"

"MY THNUGGLE BUNNY!" my hands clasp the sides of my face. "I NEED MY THNUGGLE BUNNY!"

"Then do the job!"

"Fine!" Oh and if you don't know what Snuggle Bunny is, well, Haruhi and I share a futon and I always cuddle her since I need to grasp something when I sleep. She hates it but I know she secretly loves it.

I try to sneak for the doors again but I get called back.

"Idiotic taint pizza's…" I growl to myself as I walk back towards cheekily grinning Kyoya.

***Re-reading chapter* Like i said, pulling monkeys from my taint.**

**Manami: *Reading it again* Good job, Little. *Walks away***

**Haruhi: I can't tell if she's mad or not...**

**Little: Is it safe to feel scared?**

**Haruhi: With her? Yeah.**

**REVIEW PLIZ, I NEED ASSISTANCE IN MY DISHONORABLE WRITING oh and hope ya enjoyed **


	6. The Operation

**Feel guilty about leaving you for a while and then releasing a shit chapter… So here's another… Hope you enjoyed… Oh and someone please tell me if you've read ****Blazed by Jason Myers **

**Manami: Wow, can't critique anything in that brief intro…**

**Haruhi: Just do the disclaimer…**

**Manami: Fine… She does not own OHSHC only me…**

**Little: Thank you, ON WITH DA SHOW!**

** "**I already did my rounds,"

"Well then here's your next objective…"

I was still fuming about that Ayanokoji chick. Touching my Haruhi. That's my baby dickweed, can't touch her, can't look at her, can't even breath the same air as you. You don't deserve a gem like her, Ayanofucktard-

"Ma-na-mi," Kyoya was saying my name slowly looking very angry.

"Wot? Sorry just dinkin'…"

"Would you please talk like a normal person?" he sighs and uncrosses his arms.

"And what's your definition of 'normal'? Cos I most certainly don't fit it…" I spat at him. A low move but it's his fault that I can't tell the Chairman about this damn bully whore-

"Are you even listening to me?" he rubs his face with his empty hand.

"Ha, no,"

"Je- no…" he inhales deeply then speaks again. "Please just use my library card and return my books… I'm sure any one of them should be open…"

"Wait how many do you have?" he hands me his library card.

"I don't know… three? Four? Just do the job and come back immediately…" he turns and walks away. Irritation would be an understatement of what was coming off him.

"Snarf snarf…" with that I turn away too and walk through the doors. I pass the Huge Ass Clock Tower, down the red carpet steps, take a drink at one of the fountains, and see what kind of books Kyoya's readin'… _Hitchhikers Guide To the Galaxy _by_ Douglas Adams, Eoin Colfer, _I loved that book so much, I laugh just hearing the title and just the thought of Kyoya reading it. There are two others: _Between the Lines _by _Jodi Piccoult _and _Blazed _by _Jason Myers_. Seriously this guy has a good taste in books. I mean Between the Lines is good but Blazed just made my life, hits the nail right on the head. Except the mom parts… Uh… Yeah. I start to doubt that he even read them, just kinda skimmed, Blazed doesn't deserve that, Jason Myers doesn't deserve it either.

I walk down the front entrance again and ask the ladies at the front office where the library was, they give me simple directions that I get lost with the second I walk through the office doors. Eventually (12 minutes later) I made my way through Library 1's doors just when they were about to shoo everyone out and shut the doors.

"Nah it's just a drop off…"

"Oh I'm sure I can do it if it's real quick then…" this elderly lady hobbles away back behind the desk as two other students bustle around her, putting books away. The girl with brown hair pinned up like mine smiles at me. The boy with combed back black hair offers me a head flip and a wink… I return both with my casual head bob and follow the lady to the front of the desk.

"I.D. please…"

"Yep, yep, here ya go…" I hand her the card that I tucked in Jodi Piccoult's cover and drum my fingers against the desk. Impatience washing over me suddenly.

"Ootori Kyoya… You seem different…" she hands the card back and I trade the books for it.

"Yes! The operation was a success!" I offer her two thumbs up and ran away back for the doors. I burst through the doors and closed them a little rough and ran for the stairs, more energized, like I could clean the fucking world twice.

I past the large window with the Huge Ass Clock Tower in view and stopped. I just stared at it. It was a little pretty, and then I remembered that some guy spent over ten million yen for it. Pricks.

I continued my pace for the fake music room and when I opened the doors, Haruhi was talking to Ayanokoji. They were dead center in the room as you walked in. Ayanokoji had duplicitous face on, her head held up by her folded hands under her chin. Haruhi sat calmly, hands down in her lap like a proper 'gentleman'. I'm a horrible lip reader, so I couldn't tell what they were saying and me being the over protective sister that I am, I rapidly made my way towards the table, trying to act sly and not about to punch the shit out of Host club Princess here.

"Watcha guys talking about?" I leaned heavily on Haru's shoulders causing her to stiffen more. Ayanokoji face fell into the look of disgust when she laid eyes on me. I returned the look and stared back down at Haruhi.

"Nothing, just discussing matters-"

"We're talking about what happened to her bag yesterday…" Ayanokoji giggles under her breath, acting as if she wasn't the culprit.

"Although, really to make Tamaki-sama go through all that trouble just for picking up that grimy bag for you? Really… you don't know your own place for your own good, do you?" This bitch has the nerve to put _my _Haruhi in the spotlight. Like it was her fucking fault. Though when Haruhi told me about the mysterious boy who helped her, I thought it was pretty cute.

"Tamaki-sama is only paying attention to you because your upbringing was so unusual." Then it hit me, well, both of us. The way Haruhi said on how she acted rude to her yesterday, the way she spoke today, and the glares shot randomly behind Haruhi's back…

"Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting on you…"

"So what you mean…" Haruhi starts.

"… Is that you're jealous?" she froze, her face startled from the confrontment. Then she lunged for us. She grabbed my necklace chain and Haruhi's tie. The table was flung to the side with her legs and the tea set with the flower vase shattered to the floor. She gave out a loud scream by the time Haruhi landed on top of her, almost looked like she was pinning the Princess to the floor. As for me, I was less fortunate.

"Someone _help me!_ Haruhi-kun and Manami-san attacked me suddenly!" she yelled at us, people jumped from their seats to get a better view of the action going on. Flower petals fluttered around us, I was lying down near the two, literally right next to them, an arm thrown around Haruhi's back leg.

"Somebody, quick! Deal with these commoners!" Then water cascaded over us, showering us with icy cold tap water. The twins held two vases above us, still upside down, and they had their hands stuff in their back pockets with bored expressions on their faces. Haruhi sat back (using my arm as a cushion, thanks sis.) and stared up at them with a dumbfound face. Ayanokoji looked equally as surprised. What happened next baffled Haruhi and I.

Tamaki knelt down to pick the Princess up by her elbow. His face was full of disappointment and foolishness.

"Tamaki-sama, they assaulted me…"

"How disgraceful." The comment took the air from my lungs. "You're the one who threw his bag in the pond, weren't you?" So he did know…

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" worry danced across her face like a ribbon being blown in the wind. I looked about the room; Kyoya was close by, arms crossed and his notebook still in hand. He wasn't so amused either.

"You're quite pretty," Honey peeked from behind Mori's legs, holding his rabbit close. Mori actually looked a little upset too. "But you are not fit to be our guest." My gaze fell on the twins next, their tongues held out and the vases thrown over their shoulders looking at each other like they were thinking about how ridiculous this was. Since it was.

"I know this much-" his face turned serious. "Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"Ta-Tamki-sama, you idiot!" she pushed past him aggressively and ran for the doors, throwing them open and running down the hallway, her heavy steps fading. Tamaki didn't give it much attention; instead he leaned on his right side and held his hand to his mouth.

"I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble. Your quota is now 1,000!" he pointed his finger at us.

"1,000?" we echoed, he reached for Haruhi, offering her a hand. She stiffened and took it anyways.

"I'm expecting much from you, natural rookie." Her face fell a little, most likely from the unmoving comment, but that wink was a wonderful save.

Then a hand suddenly appeared in front of my face. I stared at it for a second and followed the arm up to see Kyoya's face. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, thinking that I may have been heavier, he used extra strength and I practically fell into his chest.

"Thanks," I recovered by pushing away from him and going to my sister. "Hey you okay?" I hid my right hand from her view, the opposite one from what Kyoya grabbed.

"Yeah… You?"

"Peachy,"

"Excuse me but this is the only uniform that we have, it's still better than a wet one, right?" Kyoya hands a pink bag to Haruhi and she peeks in, so do I. Inside is the familiar yellow marshmallow.

"Thank you." She walks away and goes to the dressing rooms; I watch her go and stuff my hands in my damp hoodie pockets. My left hand is starting to shake.

"And for you," there's this sly smile on his face and it makes me a tad suspicious. I take the light blue bag from him but don't bother looking in.

"Thanks, wasn't planning to get my car seat wet." I walk away, following Haruhi who had now open the doors and walked in.

"Car?" I hear him murmur and others too.

By the time I walked in I went into Haruhi's dressing room.

"Hey you can't come in here!-" she turns as she started and then she saw me and rolled her eyes.

"Get your own room,"

"Aw don't be like that, love," I smile and start to undress anyways.

"Fine," she groans and rolls her eyes once more. I took my hood off followed by my shirt and then my pants. I noticed that I didn't have my necklace on… maybe its still out there… Whatever.

"Wow you got dress quick, and nice outfit," she was right, she was still taking off the undershirt showing her pink blouse since she didn't have a big enough chest to wear a actual bra. "Man, how'd you even get that bust?" she says sarcastically.

"Haruhi, I don't like big boobs,"

"But you got 'em,"

"You want them?"

"Nah I'll grow my own…" we both laugh, she was an A cup and as for me I was a D almost the next size up. I didn't like big breasts since they're always in the way, but I'm not complaining.

But besides that, Haruhi was right, the outfit was weird. It was a cop outfit, a black under shirt with a tied on cop blazer with a gold badge on it. I had short navy blue shorts on with a belt lazily hung on the shorts with the black stick thing that you use to knock people out with… That hangs a little past my shorts. Oh and the blazer is slightly open with a little cop hat that tips to the side.

"Hey is your hand bleeding?" she stops for a second and looks at my left hand. During our fall, I landed on the shattered glass, some of its fragments digging into my hand.

"Oh yeah, happened when we fell," I pick out any remaining pieces with my teeth.

"What are you doing?! That's not how you fix that!" she takes my hand and brushes a thumb over the wounds. I wince a little and pull away.

"Hey its fine I'll just…" I tore a bottom piece of my white shirt that I had on earlier. "Wrap this around it!"

"No we're going to the infirmary-"

"Yeet, I got this, see? All better!"

"Let me treat it when we get home…"

"Fine but hurry up, we gotta go, club hours are over from what Kyoya told me earlier."

"Okay be out in a sec…"

I re-did my hair so I was less messy and then walked out of the dressing room. The club was waiting.

"I thought Haruhi was in there?" One of the twins asked (I'll figure out who soon…)

"She is,"

"You're brother and sister!" Tamaki rounded the corner with a towel in hand and pink cheeks. I think he missed the part where I said 'she'.

"Whatever, hey Haruhi I got you a towel to dry off…" he started to open the curtains and I froze. I swear to the fucking fuck gods that he sees _my Haruhi_ I will snap his spleen in two… He dropped the curtain and stepped back staring blankly at it.

"Haruhi…"

"Yeah?"

"So you're a… girl?"

"Yeah…?" She opened the curtain wearing the yellow cupcake looking uniform, and Tamaki's face went red and he covered his mouth.

"You know Tamaki-senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier…"

"Really?"

"Now in most cases I would've punched anybody who saw her in the middle of dressing but… I believe we are seeing the beginnings of-"

"-love," I realized that Kyoya had taken to standing next to me, I smirked up at him and he smiled back down.

"I don't approve of it… yet… Ugh I can't let my baby girl go…"

"Ah! I know how to handle this! I can just start calling everyone dude and bro!" she hit the palm of her hand with her fist and giggled. "Yeah that should work,"

"What?! No you can't-" I stopped Tamaki by slapping a hand over his face.

"Shhh… Only dreams now…"

"Hey Manami-senapi, you actually look pretty good in that," Twin Two spoke.

"Really? I thought it was kinda weird, I guess I'll take the compliment that is if it was."

"Just take it," Haruhi smiled and punched me in the arm.

"You know, you look adorable in that!" I smile at her and press our foreheads together while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh really? To bad, won't be able to wear this for a while…"

"Yeah I guess that's alright, so we should prolly get going, I have a feeling that they're gunna tow my car,"

"Where'd you park?"

"In the lot, but I feel like I need a parking pass for it…" I grab her hand and tug her through the doors. "Come on, we gotta go! Stuff to do!"

"Oh and Manami," I turn to face Kyoya. "You forgot this." He tossed a familiar long rusty looking chained locket into the air. I caught it with my bad hand since it was the only free one. I stared at it for a second and smiled.

"Thanks Kyoya, toodles everyone!" With that, we turned and ran from them.

**MEERRRY HAPPY NEWWW YEAR! So since the New Year (For me) is in 1 Hr. Others, it may have happened so have a good 2015 for those who haven't and have to wait another two or four or six hours, I wish you luck. Love y'all. See you next year! Review! PLIZ! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	7. Meanwhile

**Hey again! Wow the last chapter was okay I guess I mean, I was happy with it... Hopefully you were too… OH AND SOUT OUTS TO MY PEOPLE WHO LEFT COMMENTS: justaislinn, Guest, Scarlet Warrior, BabyKatBoo. Thanks so much I-**

**Manami: Just shut up and get the story going**

**Haruhi: Hey she's thanking people-**

**Manami: I HAVEN'T READ THIS CHAPTER YET COS SHE AIN'T WRITING IT!**

**Little: Yo just… chill…**

**Manami: *Heavily panting* She ain't owning OHSHC ever, but she owns me.**

**Little: Cos you're my b-**

**Manami: Finish that sentence, I dare you.**

After Haruhi and I climbed in the car, I immediately started to blab.

"Haruhi, tell me next time who the fuck the bullies are and I'll make it my personal duty to make sure they ain't having children. Next we need to go to an electronics store. Another additional comment: You not dating him. Final-"

"What are you talking about?" she turned her head to look at me like I grown a second head.

"-Don't we have to go to the bath house tonight?"

"Your dodging _my _question," I started the car and drove from the parking lot to merge onto the streets.

"I think we have to go to the bath house tonight…"

"Manami, who are you talking about? He?"

"Oh what s for dinner? Stir-fry? I like egg rolls… We should have egg rolls tonight!"

"Manami answer my- are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then what'd I say?"

"That we were having egg rolls tonight,"

"Your hopeless…"

"Love you too, sis,"

"And we're not going to the store,"

"What, why? I'm the one with the wheel here!"

"Your hand is hurt," we stopped at a red light and I take the chance to look at the said injured hand.

"It'll be real quick, I promise,"

"No. Home."

"Oh look there's the store, and they're having a sale! '15% off any purchase', Haruhi, 15%!" I get into the turn lane to the store.

"Oh my gawd your ridiculous…!"

"Would you put down a sale like that? Huh? No, I didn't think so!" I try to find the nearest parking spot to the doors and when I do find one, some lady took it. Fuck her that was my spot. I strolled up the isle and then my eyes landed on another spot and I took it before someone else got it.

"Good job we're all the way in the back…"

"You know what, how about I just pull out…"

"No, no, this is fine!" she climbed out of the car before I could start it back up and I followed her. After I locked the car I asked if she wanted to race but started off before her answer only to almost run into a backing up car.

"Watch where you're going, cunt!"

"Da fock you say, mate?" I took a timid step towards the driver side and he froze, then I felt a tug on my shirt collar.

"Come on, we gotta fix your hand!" Haruhi dragged me from the car and through the doors, mumbling to herself under her breath. I shook her hand off and told her that he started it and in return I was punched in the arm.

"Hey Haruhi, don't you think it's a little weird that we walked in wearing a yellow cupcake and a cop outfit?"

"I'm wearing a dress not a cupcake, and yes you stand out a little,"

"You mean a lot? We're the only people in here…" The place was big, a lot of kiosks and isles with random customer services desks scattered through out the building.

"Hello, do you guys need any help?" A guy with tussled brown hair and blue eyes walked up with hands clasped in front of his chest with this big smile on his face. He looked like our age or maybe a little younger, like he could've just started high school but still held that mature look.

"Actually yeah, I'm browsing for a laptop…"

"Do you have a budget range?"

"Nah, not really, I'm looking for one more used for business… Oh and has a lot of memory…"

"Well if you follow me I can show what we just got in today, I think you may be interested,"

"Enlighten me... Tadao-san," I glanced at his nametag and he smiled back at me like I was the first person to acknowledge his name today. He took us to the laptops where the tabletop glowed and tags sat next to computers telling the prices and what they have.

"I suggest the newest model of the Pineapple, they've had collection of successful designs in the past but this one out shines every one of them-" My phone started to ring, he went quite, Haruhi snorted and started to walk off to look at other brands and I slowly reached for my back pocket. 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' blinked on the window screen and I denied the call.

"Sorry about that, continue,"

"Right, this one has been know to be able to store more data and-" my phone went off again and once again, I reached for it slowly. 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' with the same number as before blinked up at me, I was just about to deny the call, and it stopped after the third ring. I was about to stuff it back into my pocket and then it buzzed, text message.

'Pick up the phone' it said, still not recognizing the number.

'Daddy told me not to talk to strangers'

'Is this Manami?'

'Who be askin I ain't got time'

'Manami I know it's you, just pick up the phone'

'Goin on a whim here and guessing your Kyoya?'

'Gold star for you, now pick up the phone'

"Thank you, I think this might be a good one," I put the phone to the side for a second.

"Would you like to look at others?"

"No thank you Tadao-san, thanks for your help, this is gunna get me far," I picked up a box from underneath the shelf and together we made it back to the counters. He started the process for removing tags and security stuff from it. Then the phone rang again and it was the same unknown number.

"Yo,"

"'Bought time you picked up…"

"Say's the one who didn't clarify who you were in the first place…" I shot back.

"Could I have an explanation why there is a package in my room with a congratulations card for my sex change that I never had?"

"BWUAHAHA! Holy shit I didn't think she'd believe me!"

"So you did have something to do with this,"

"Oh yeah I'm taking the credit… Wow, man I didn't think they'd believe me…" I started to laugh more.

"You also still have my library card too, I need that,"

"Sure, I'll give it back tomorrow… Oh this is amazing…!"

"What'd you say…?" finally curious to why he got the package and pushed for the story.

"Oh just that the operation was a success since she said you looked different,"

"That's all?"

"Yeah,"

"Card please?" Tadao asked and I patted my pockets for my wallet until I felt the familiar bump. I pulled it out and handed it to Tadao though I noticed that the sale wasn't part of the purchase.

"Hey isn't there a sale?"

"What?"

"No not you Kyoya," I took the phone from my ear and put it on the counter still on the call.

"That sale ended yesterday, I should probably take the sign down, sorry I can't add the discount…" he had a sympathetic face on and I smiled for reassurance.

"Nah that's okay," He bagged my product and handed it to me.

"Hey by any chance do you guys go to… Ouran Private High School?" just as I was about to turn I looked back up at him.

"I don't but she does…" I tossed a thumb over to a confused Haruhi. "How'd you know?" he smiled shyly and scratched his cheek. I took the phone back real quick.

"Hey Kyoya call you back in a sec,"

"Wait I'm not done-" I hung up on him and faced Tadao again.

"Well I go there…"

"Nah you don't, then why you working here? I thought it was for the rich?"

He flinches a little and looks away. "Yeah but my mother is a maid of a big family… So she and I live in the mansion of the family…"

"Oh, understandable, sorry for pressing…" Feeling like a total douche now that I asked.

"No, no that's fine!" He waved his hands in front of him frantically. "But I have a question too," he said with a joking smile.

"Well eye for an eye, right? Shoot,"

"What's with the outfit?" he chuckled and covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Ugh it's a long story…" I rubbed my temples like I suddenly got a headache.

"Wait a minute… Didn't you come in today? Not meaning the store but the school… I could've sworn I saw you in the locker area..." he narrowed his eyes at me curiously.

"Ah yeah I came to see my little munchkin', and besides who can forget this purple har?" And speak of the devil.

"Manami I'm going to wait by the car…"

"Take the keys!" I tossed her the keys and she caught them easily and went through the sliding doors.

"You mean her?"

"Yep-" I forgot that Haruhi had to keep her gender a secret and just hope he'd forget her face. Not in a mean way…

"So you guys in a big family?"

"Nah not really, but someday…" I thought about my art making the big bucks but shrugged it off so I wouldn't get to cocky for my own good.

"So uh… Thanks for buying… Sorry for the awkward closing…" he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous grin.

"Ah don't worry about it, oh what year?" He cocked his head and then realized what I meant.

"2-B, you?"

"2-A Fukui High, see you tomorrow maybe," I tossed a smile over my shoulder as I walked away.

"R-really?!"

"Maybe!" I walked out the doors with a new grin. I made a new buddy today.

"Haruhi I made a buddy!" I climbed into the car and closed the doors.

"Good for you, lets go home," she looked angry- no angry was an understatement.

"Haruhi…?"

"You have an injured hand! It could get an infection!"

"Ah I've had worse,"

"Whatever let's go home so I can take care of it…"

~Haruhi's Still Mad At Me~

"Ouch, Haruhi!"

"This wouldn't have happened if we just went home…" she pressed a cotton swab against my hand again. And my phone rang once again.

"Oh hay Kyoya," I picked up the phone and Haruhi made a weird look, I mouthed a 'What?'.

"You said you'd call back,"

"Ah I did, sorry about that,"

"Anyways, did you get the computer?"

"Decided on laptop, but I haven't set it up yet, I'll give you any contact information that you might need, ow Haruhi! Stop!"

"Excuse me? I'm helping you!" she dabs it again and I hold back a yelp.

"What'd you do?"

"Oh remember the whole fall thing? Yeah landed on some glass no biggy…"He sighs and says something but I don't hear it because our front door opens.

"Hello my beautiful daughters!"

"Hey father!" we say in unison and she continues with my hand.

"Did someone just come in?"

"Yeah my dad-"

"Could I have your land line phone number?"

"Uh… Sure…?"

"Give it to me tomorrow if you do come tomorrow,"

"Sure, oh hey I gotta go, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yes, good night,"

"Night." I hung up and faced dad who was angrily staring at me. So he knows about the whole suspension.

"Hey dad how was your day?" Haruhi asks getting bandages from the first aid kit.

"Good how was yours, honey?"

"Okay…"

"What'd you do today dad?" I asked, this was our usual routine. Haruhi asks how his day was, I get the details, together we collab.

"Served customers," he took off his wig. "Had a talk with my boss about that promotion I told you about? Remember?"

"Oh yeah! How'd that go?" Haruhi wrapped my hand and started to clean up.

"Good I got it!"

"Really!" Haruhi and I yelled and we tackled him in a bear hug.

"Oh I told you!" I squeaked from excitement.

"Congratulations!" Haruhi said with a big smile.

"Thank you girls, what happened to your hand, Manami?"

"Oh some girl was targeting Haruhi so I confronted her and stuff happened- I didn't punch her actually, today was a surprise since she was the one who attacked. So some glass broke and my hand was caught in all it,"

"Haruhi why didn't you tell me! Are you okay Manami!" He looked at us not sure who to comfort first.

"It didn't seem like a big idea to me…" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm okay too," He sighed and looked at us with a soft look and squeezed my shoulder.

"I need to talk with you real quick, 'scuse us," Dad went for the door again and Haruhi gave me a confused look which I returned with a shrug.

"… Okay I'm going to get started on dinner…" I followed dad and we stood on the walkway after the door closed. The sun was setting and he leaned on the railings looking over our neighborhood.

"Thanks for sticking up for her…" His fake voice gone and now his regular voice played. It was soft and soothing.

"It's my job…"

"Sorry about your hand,"

"Not your fault…"

"Why'd you attack the teacher?"

"Verbal abuse, no physical actions, he didn't wake me up and was threating me,"

"Why were you sleeping in class and shouldn't it be your job to wake yourself up?"

"Nah, I was up all night trying to draw a picture in the dark..."

"You gunna paint it?"

"Yeah, it turned out really pretty despite the lack of light,"

"You gunna sell it too?" I froze; he doesn't know that I sell my art so how'd he find out? "I got a phone call today, asking about FoxTail…" he shook his head, not from negative feelings but he had this huge smile.

FoxTail was my online username that I used to sell my art when I was at the Internet cafes… Well shit, I honestly don't know what to say to him.

"When did you start 'FoxTail'?" he asked chuckled and pushing his hand through his hair.

"L-Last year…"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I dunno! I mean are you upset?" I clenched my head waiting ofr a whole rant about stranger danger.

"Upset? Why would I be upset! I'm so proud of you… I have two talented daughters…" he embraced me in a tight hug which I returned awkwardly.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Do I have to stop now?"

"With my word? No. I looked you up before I came home… Did you know you had your own Wiki?"

"Yeah…"

"I saw the stuff you made and it was glorious… I saw stuff that brought me to tears… You have a piece in the museum? When'd you do that? I would've loved to been there…" his eyes moisten.

"W-well I thought that'd you'd be upset, like selling stuff to people you didn't know and like… You know… I mean the museum is really close too, and it's only there for another month!"

"No I wouldn't have been mad… I'm really proud… So I hate to sound like I'm trying to get money from you but how much do you make?"

"300 to 950 with some paintings…"

"Yen?! But those are worth more!"

"No I meant dollars! U.S. currency! I mean yeah I have sellers in Japan and France and all those other places b-but… "

"Wow… Those deposits that I randomly get… are those…?

"Yeah…"

"… I'm giving it back-"

"I won't take it." He paused and looked at me.

"You make small deposits… What happens to the rest?" I frown at the comment and push away.

"Third goes to family, third sticks with me, third goes to donations,"

"Hmm… I'm so proud of you… I hope you know that…"

"I do now," he stares at me, his eye's shimmering. "Look I get uncomfortable talking about it, I don't want to be all high and mighty cos I know how to make some lines and curves,"

"Alright… I love you,"

"Love you too,"

We hug one last time before going and Haruhi has this look that makes my heart drop a little. A good drop.

"I'm proud of you too," she hugs me.

"Hey you little eavesdropper!" I give her a rough squeeze and pull from her.

"I need help with dinner, can you help?" she asks and she ties an apron around me.

"I guess so,"

"Thanks,"

"I'm getting my Thungle Bunny tonight!"

"As a present."

"Sure thing." We smile and I grab some ingredients for my egg rolls.

I never even thought that dad would tatke it so seriously… I mean I don't know why I had low expextations for his reaction, he was perfectly fine with Haruhi going for the Honor Roll, so why wouldn't he be fine with me and my magic? Maybe it's just all in my head…

**In all honesty I feel like that writer who makes sure their OC gets the perfect life or makes them seem perfect but in all honesty that's not what I'm trying to do. **

** I'm really not trying to do that. AT ALL. I have it all planned and its not one of those stories like she has super powers or some shit it's not like that. Just wait for it… Its' going to happen, not the super power stuff.**

**Manami: I'm going to have super powers.**

**Little: NO YOU'RE NOT**

**Haruhi: I want super powers…**

**Manami: Yeah we can be twins, oh can I pick my power?**

**Haruhi: I want to be able to morph into animals!**

**Manami: Oh that's good, I want to bend elements!**

**Little: OH MY GAWD YOU'RE NOT HELPIN' **


End file.
